fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Maggie
Maggie is the female chef of Papa's Taco Mia along with Mitch. She first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! and has 2 different outfits. Appearance Maggie used to have wavy hair and a white shirt and a purple skirt Pizzeria and Burgeria. After she started working in the Taco Mia, she wears her uniform when dining out, and her side hair became straighter and some of her bangs were removed. She has platinum blonde hair. In Papa's Hot Doggeria she got a tan. Flipdeck Info Maggie was a carefree girl whose life changed when she “won” her first serious job. Maggie became head chef of Papa’s Taco Mia in Tacodale where she now lives. On top of writing several spicy cookbooks and hosting the annual Taco Eating Contest, she has also started a committee to bring more businesses to Tacodale. Maggie’s popularity has grown so much that residents hope she’ll run for Mayor. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 4 Green Peppers (left) * 6 Olives (right) * 15 minutes * Sliced into into quarters Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Rare patty * Cheese * Lettuce * Onion * BBQ * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard Taco * Beef * Lettuce * Onions * Sour Cream * Tomatoes * Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria * Small Cup * Blueberries * Banana Syrup * Smooth Blend * Whipped Cream * Tropical Charms * Sprinkles * Gummy Onion, Cherry, Gummy Onion Papa's Pancakeria * Bacon Pancake * Chocolate Chips * Bacon Pancake * 4 Butters * Drink: ** Small Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Wingeria * 4 Teriyaki Strips (left) * 4 Celerys * Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Kielbasa in a Chicago Bun * Onions * Fajita Veggies * Hot Sauce * 3 Sport Peppers * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Dr. Cherry ** Large Chocolate Corn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B (A in other holidays) * Chocolate Batter * Chocolate Frosting * Chocolate Drizzle * Cupcake 1: ** Spooky Sprinkles (No other Sprinkles in other holidays) ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Cherry in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Chips ** Spooky Sprinkles (No other Sprinkles in other holidays) ** 3 Candy Corns (Cherry in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD * Small Cup * Blueberries * Banana Syrup * Chunky Blend * Whipped Cream * Tropical Charms * Sprinkles * Gummy Onion, Cherry, Gummy Onion Papa's Pastaria *Regular Ravioli *Rocket Ragu (Papa's Marinara Sauce in other holidays) *Blue Cheese (Parmesan Cheese in other holidays) *5 Chicken *4 Green Peppers *Foccacia Papa's Freezeria To Go! Papa's Next Chefs 2011 In Papa's Next Chefs Round 1, she defeated Rita and won with Marty. In Papa's Next Chefs Round 2, she defeated Vicky and won with Marty. In Papa's Next Chefs Round 3, she lost to Cecilia and lost with Marty. Unlockable toppings along with her *In Wingeria, she is unlockable with Teriyaki Sauce. *In Hot Doggeria, She is unlockable with Hot Sauce. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlockable with Chocolate Frosting. Trivia *In Pizzeria and Burgeria she wears a white shirt, a purple skirt and whie shes with gold laces. In Taco Mia if Mitch is your chef she wears the same. If she is your chef she wears her work clothes and brown shoes which she does from then on. Gallery Maggieicon.png|Maggie's profile picture. Maggieperfect.png|Maggie gets a perfect order in Papa's Wingeria! Tacomaggieperfect.png|Maggie gets a perfect order in Papa's Hot Doggeria! Maggieperfectorderinfreezeria.jpg|Maggie gets a perfect order in Papa's Freezeria! Maggie Wins!.png|Maggie wins a taco trophy. Maggie.png|Maggie's current look. Notice how she gets a minor tan in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Maggie eating taco.png|'Maggie' eating a taco Maggie old.png|Maggie in Papa's Pizzeria Maggieintacomia.png Madmaggie.gif|Maggie is not pleased in papa's cupcakeria. Odd couple.png|What an odd couple! Maggie and Rico''? Papa's Taco MIa - MItch and Maggie.jpg Thumbs Up - Maggie.png Poor Maggie.png Perfect Cupcakes for Maggie.png Cincodemayo.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Maggie.png maggiepastaria.png Maggie is about to eat two tacos.jpg Maggie stone.png|Maggie's Changes Throughout the Years Maggie.PNG Maggie um.PNG|my cupcake is terrible Maggie in Papa's Pastaria.png Skinny Characters.jpg|Skinny Maggie Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Chefs Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Taco Eating Contest Contestants Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Pepperoni Division Customers Category:People with blonde hair Category:Halloween Customers Category:Non Closers Category:M customers Category:People with belts Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:People that are skinny Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack Category:People without eyebrows Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Category:Characters with flipdecks